


Changes

by Lola99



Series: The Commander and The Champion [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola99/pseuds/Lola99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few people requested a follow up to my Garrett Hawke/John Shepard AU, Wake Up Call, so here it is.  It took a turn I wasn't expecting, so it's getting it's own post with a much different rating... ;~)  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been several weeks since the fire alarm had gone off, and Garrett and John had been on a number of dates during that time.  They’d been having a good time and had gotten to know each other pretty well.  Well enough that Garrett could tell something was seriously bothering John tonight.  They were in his living room, about to head out to a movie but John was obviously distracted as he searched for his coat and keys.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little tired.”

“I think it’s more than that.  You can talk to me, you know.”

John stopped in the middle of putting his coat on.  He turned towards Garrett, looking a little lost as he said, “I...don’t even know where to start, to be honest.”

“I’ve got an idea.  Let’s skip the movie tonight, head across the hall to my apartment and I’ll cook while you talk.”

“I…”  John hesitated for second before giving Garrett a grateful smile and saying, “That actually sounds great.  Thank you.  I’m not sure I can handle the general public tonight.”

“That’s kind of what I figured.”

They made their way to Garrett’s apartment and into the kitchen.  He motioned for John to have a seat at one of the barstools while he started pulling out ingredients and utensils to make them dinner.

“So...what happened?”

“I told you that David came out here to open up The Normandy, right?”

“Yeah.”

“The Normandy is actually owned by a larger corporation.  It was a bunch of nightclub owners who went into business together-they call themselves the Alliance.”

Garrett looked up from the vegetables he was chopping to show he was listening.  “Okay.”

“Well, the Normandy’s been doing really good.  One of the best openings they ever had.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“But?”

“But now they want David to go to Europe and head up a new division of their company they’re opening up there.”

“Ah.  I see.”

John continued while Garrett threw the vegetables into a pan with a couple of chicken breasts from his fridge.

“I mean, I know I should be happy about it.  Happy for him.”

“But he’s your family and you’ll miss him.”

“Exactly.  And I’m not sure I can do this...anything, without him.”

Garrett put the pan in the oven and walked around the counter so that he was standing next to John.  Putting his hands on his shoulders and gently turning him so that they were face-to-face, he said, “You know you can.  It’s just change.  And change is hard, I know.  But you’re smart and driven and stubborn and you’ll be just fine.”

The corner of John’s mouth twitched and he said, “Stubborn, huh?”

“Yes.  It’s just one of the things I love about you.”

When John’s eyes widened in surprise, Garrett realized what he’d just said.  Quickly pulling away, he went back over to the oven and opened the door to check on the food.  He heard John get up and move next to him.

“You, uh, just put that in there.  I don’t think it’s done yet.”

“Right.”

When he still didn’t move, John said, “Garrett?”

“Yes?”

It was John’s turn to grab his shoulders and turn him around so that they were eye-to-eye.  

“I love you, too.”

“No, don’t-”

“Shhh.”  John put his finger over Garrett’s lips.  “I’m not saying that just because you did.  To be honest, it’s the only reason why I didn’t completely lose it when David told me.  You’ve given me something else to fight for.  You’re right.  I’m stubborn, and I’m not going to give up on this life I’m building for myself.  Especially the part with you in it.”

Garrett really didn’t know what to say to that.  So he decided not to say anything at all.  Instead, he grabbed John’s face between his hands and leaned in to cover his lips with his own.  It started off slow and gentle but then John’s hands tightened on his shoulders, fingers digging into muscle, and Garrett lost all control.

With a moan he deepened the kiss, biting at John’s bottom lip before moving down.  He kissed along the stubble on his jawline and then just behind his earlobe.  Back and forth, he teased with teeth and lips and tongue until the other man was moaning as well.

And then John’s hands suddenly moved up and curled into Garrett’s hair, pulling him back so he could retaliate with is own brand of torture.  He kissed him deep and hard, tongue invading and teeth scraping and senses reeling.  John pressed him back against the counter, placing kisses along his neck and down into the open V of his t-shirt, nipping along his collarbone.  

Garrett felt his knees buckle but John just leaned into him to keep him upright, his growing erection pressing into Garrett’s hip and forcing a groan from him.  He moved his hands down, briefly bringing them under John’s shirt and brushing fingers low along his belly before continuing down to cup him through his jeans.  He was rewarded with a low growl and hands firmly gripping his ass to haul him up onto the kitchen counter.  The dishes that had been sitting there scattered as tried to steady himself.  Then he felt the heat from the oven, Garrett suddenly came back to his senses and remembered where they were.  

Reluctantly pulling back and hopping off the counter, he said, “As much as I’m enjoying myself, I really don’t want to do this in the kitchen.”

“Why not?”

The wicked grin that John gave him had all rational thought fleeing his head.  He shrugged.  

“Don’t remember.”

John flashed another grin and then they were both lost.  Fingers, lips, and teeth trailed over skin.  Garrett’s shirt was thrown across one of the barstools, John’s joining it just a second later.  They danced around each other, teasing, tugging, and kissing until they were both breathless.  

It was Garrett’s turn to give John a wicked look as he pressed the other man against the small island and dropped to his knees in front of him.  He enjoyed the intensity of John’s gaze as he undid the fastenings on his jeans, bringing them and his boxers down over his hips.  He placed kisses low on his belly, over his hips, and along the inside of his thighs until John was trembling around him.

“Christ, Garrett!  You’re a tease!”

“Mmm.  Would you like me to stop?”

“Oh god, don’t you dare stop.”

Garrett chuckled before taking John’s cock in hand and circling the tip with his tongue.  John groaned as Garrett continued teasing along his length, licking and placing soft kisses before finally taking pity on him and taking his length into his mouth.  He felt John’s fingers dig into his scalp and after teasing him for so long, he decided to allowed him to set the pace.

He relaxed and John took the hint, moving his hips and working himself in and out of Garrett’s mouth.  Garrett brought one hand up to cup and gently squeeze while the other hand frantically worked to free his own straining erection.  When he was finally able to wrap his fingers around himself and give a few gentle tugs, he groaned in relief.  The vibration caused John to swear and move his hips faster.  

Garrett could tell that John was close and he knew that he was too.  John’s pace started to become erratic and his fingers clenched almost painfully in Garrett’s hair.  Almost.  Actually, the feeling bordered somewhere between pain and pleasure, and he felt that familiar sensation pulling in his groin.  He was right on the edge and then suddenly he clenched his fingers around John, simultaneously releasing into his own hand.  

Seconds later, John groaned in response and shouted, “Fuck, Garrett...Coming!”

Garrett brought his hands up to John’s hips, holding him steady as he swallowed him down.  When he was finished, he pulled back and placed a soft kiss on John’s hip before resting his forehead against his thigh.  They stayed like that for several minutes, John not trusting his legs to support himself if he dared move.

But as the euphoria started to wear off, Garrett became increasingly aware that he was not in a comfortable position and he slowly stood up.  John, feeling slightly more steady by then, pulled him into his arms, placing kisses at his temple, his jaw, and his eyelids before finally settling on his lips.

Pulling back, he smiled.  “That was something.”

Garrett smirked in response.  “Yeah.  Look at the state you left my kitchen in.  I think you should probably leave now.”

“Ha!  You still owe me dinner.  I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh yeah.  Dinner.  Hope you like your chicken well done.”

John laughed and Garrett placed another quick kiss on his lips before pulling away so they could both get their clothes back in order.  He opened the oven, peeked inside, and then quickly closed it again.

Turning back to John, he said, “On second thought, how do you feel about Chinese?”

 

 


End file.
